With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls we slept
by Masqueraded Angel
Summary: How much not saving person can change someone. And A day that will effect everyone forever. Not the greatest summary ever. First Fanfic in 2 Years. R & R Please;) UPDATED Warning; Some swearing, school shooting
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: This is just only beginning.**

**'Does this Darkness have a name? This cruelty, this hatred. How did it find us?...'**

**-Lucas Scott(One Tree Hill 3x16)**

**^Every Chapter I will be posting parts of the quote from the same episode.**

**Gotham Academy: November 30th 8 A.M**

It was a cold and windy fall morning in Gotham. Like almost every morning in Gotham, the streets were bustling with people heading to work and with students being dropped off at school by parents. None of them are aware of was going to happen. Something that will change their lives forever.

Within the courtyard of Gotham Academy, students stood chatting with friends talking about their weekends and charity events that they had gone to. None of them knew, how this day will change them, and how it will effect them for the rest of their lives. This day, will be remembered as a day that could have been prevented. But no one really knew what was really going on.

Across the street, stood a figure wearing the Gotham Academy uniform. Watching students leave their parents car and entering the courtyard. Running to their friends laughing and smiling. Without any worry in the world. The figure crossed the street, walking past students without being noticed and entered the building without saying a word. Without taking a glance to anyone.

**End Note;**

**Sorry it was really short. Its just a starting. I will try to get a new chapter up this weekend. **** i got this idea for a fanfiction when I was looking through my boxes of old school assignments. I found one of the One Tree Hill Fanfics that I never put up on here. It was my take on the school shooting in season 3. I decided to change it up, and make it a Young Justice fanfiction out of it. Bare with me on the badness of it. I haven't written a story for in 2 years. Without getting major writers block.**


	2. Authors Note!

Authors Note:

I was originally planning to update this story today. But I decided to put off writing the 2nd chapter until after the holidays. Out of respect of what happened in Connecticut. It is a tragedy what happened. I don't think it would be a great idea for me to update this story as of yet due to it being about an school shooting.

I'll keep you posted on when the next chapter will be posted!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2;**

_'Did it steal into our lives or did we seek it out and embrace it?'_

_~ Lucas Scott(One Tree Hill 3x16)_

_**November 30th, 8:20 am Gotham Academy..**_

Like every other school, the Hallways of Gotham Academy was always crowded and busy with students. Some were at their lockers, while others were heading to their first class of the day, some just standing around in the hallway talking, even some just still arriving at school, rushing to get all there things together for classes that day.

Barbara Gordon, maneuvered her way through the ocean of students, heading to her locker to see one Richard "Dick" Grayson, standing against their lockers slowly dosing off. Barbara chuckled to herself as she walked up to him. "Rough night again?" she asked as she opened her locker grabbing the books she needed for that day. "You wouldn't believe" he said stretching his back and yawned. "What is Bruce having you do, that is making you always tired?" she said closing her locker, looking at him and crossing her arms looking at her best friend worriedly. "Got home from the fencing tournament in Seattle around two o'clock last night" Dick lied. In truth, Joker escaped from Arkham last night. They didn't catch Joker until around 4 am. Dick didn't like having to lie to Barbara, but he didn't want her to know that he was really Robin.

Barbara gave him a skeptical look, she knew fully well that Dick was lying to her. The the thing he didn't know was that she knew that was she knew he was the boy wonder. He just didn't know that she knew about his double life. Barbara decided to let it slide. She wasn't going to tell him she knew just yet. "Alright" she said with a small smile. "Just try to not fall a sleep in class again." she said as she picked up her book bag off the ground after stuffing the textbooks into her bag. "I will see you at lunch? In the usual spot" she asked. "Always. See you later Babs." he said with a big grin on face. As they went in separate directions. The halls were still a bit crowded with students as she walked down the hallway towards her classroom. Just as she turned the corner, the sound of a gun shot rang out. And chaos followed soon after..

* * *

**Authors Note**_!_

Hey Guys Long time no see! Sorry for the long wait for the new story. I've been really busy with real life. Now that I am out of High School. Sorry if the characters are out of character. I will try to improve as I write this story. Make sure to review and all that fun stuff. Thanks Guys!

Hopefully the next chapter will be up within a week or two!

Story takes place during the time skip. I will try to incoporate the team some how. Haven't decided on how yet.


End file.
